snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. X
"Don't you have work to do?" -Dr. X to Zim. Dr. X ''' (as revealed in Black and White, '''Professor Cranston T. Utonium) is the main antoganist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and a main character in Black and White. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dr. X was first seen when he was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later he is seen when Bell came home with Mojo Jojo. He explained Mojo Jojo about their plan to destroy the Earth but that only there was one thing in their way: the Powerpuff Girls. He said he was gathering people like Mojo to make a giant army of them. Later he is also seen during the fight of Dexter and Mandark. He was explaining to Zim about Mandark's dark past. After Mandark was killed he got blamed by Bell for his dead. For the last time he is seen when he gave Bell an assigment to go to the moon and activate a giant machine that was part of their plan. Black and White Dr. X had created Bell and sended her on several missions which all were part of his plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. He was working together with Vexus and the Irkens to do this. They sended the Darkstar Council and Zim to help him. After Bell had returned from a mission to bring the Dreadnaut but failed in doing this. Bell told she was stopped by a hooded girl who looked exactly like her. X realised this was Barasia, his previous failed creation, who was now standing in front of him. After a fight between Barasia and Bell, Barasia had killed three of the Darkstar Council, GIR and Samantha and then went for Bell and killed her to the horror of X. Shortly after that Barasia also killed X. Right before Barasia wanted to kill Zim she got stopped by, the still alive, Bell who then killed Barasia. She then had her last words with X before he died. X said to go her own way and make the choices that she thought were right, and then passed away. The Grim Tales From Down Below He appeared alongside with his daughter in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. Realtionships *'Bell ' Bell is the daughter and creation of Dr. X. He raised her and gives her assigments for missions for his plan. He isn't really acting as a father figure towards her. *'Zim ' Zim is a servant of Dr. X and also the servants with who he has the closest relationship with. *'Mojo Jojo ' Mojo Jojo is another servant of Dr. X he explained him about their plan but further doesn't really have contact with him. *'Mandark ' Dr. X raised Mandark the last few years like he was his own son. During this time he tested Mandark if he was good enough and his last task was to kill Dexter but failed. *'Samantha ' The relationship between Dr. X and Samantha is still unknown but she is a servant of him. *'Vexus ' Vexus and Dr. X haven't met each other in the story yet but it is obvious that they are working together. *'The Powerpuff Girls ' The Powerpuff Girls are the biggests hinder of his plan to destroy the Earth and does anything to eliminate them. Appearance Dr. X is a very huge orange man. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleaves and also has a gray cape. Trivia *Dr. Brisbaine could be the alternate ego of Dr. X but that is still unknown or possibly his missing twin brother. *Dr. X has the same cup as Professor Utonium with the text World's Best Dad of All Time. Gallery Dr. X alternate.png|Dr. X in the past Bell and dad.png|Dr. X's cameo in the Nasty Burger Category:Male Category:Antoganist Category:Original Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters